


Paid For

by catnip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: The next time Scott goes to the gay club, it's him who buys a drink for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid For

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found and answered here: http://christhemsworth.livejournal.com/614.html - Don't ask me why I replied anon....I don't know. I have anxieties haha.

How he ended up inside the club on a Saturday night, he wasn't really sure. Everything had been....weird lately. One problem had ended and now Scott had been waiting for another to begin. It had been nonstop shit since he became a werewolf anyway. But there was nothing, and he had no Allison, so he'd decided he would try something new. Try being a teenager again for awhile.

Somehow something new ended up being going to the local gay club alone. Right. Still not sure. It had nice music?

He sat at the bar, sipping his coke which he had made sure he paid for himself this time. The bartender either remembered him or was taking pity on him, coming over and chatting with him every few minutes. 

Scott thought about getting up and dancing now and then. He liked dancing. But he always lost his nerve.

He took to eavesdropping instead, using his hearing to pick out conversations around him now and then. Some of them were hilarious, and some of them made him blush. Suddenly he caught a particular voice. He looked around, trying to pin point where it came from.

There, far down at the other side of the bar, was Danny. He was ordering a drink and once the bartender walked away Scott frantically tried to flag him down.

“Need another soda wallflower?”

“Uh, no. That guy you just took an order from. I'll pay for his drink, tell him it's from me ok?”

The bartender grinned as he took the bills from Scott. “Whatever you say.”

Scott waited, smirking to himself, as he watched the drink being made and delivered. This was going to be a laugh, he couldn't wait to see the look on Danny's face. He listened as the bartender handed the drink over and gestured to him. At first, Danny had this sly look, but once he saw Scott he almost choked on his sip.

Scott waved.

It's not even ten seconds before Danny is next to Scott. “McCall. Thanks for the drink.”

“No problem. That's what friends are for right?”

“I was wondering when I would see you here again.”

“Yeah, well- Wait. What?”

Danny hooked Scott's arm, sitting his drink down as he yanked him up. “Don't worry, I'll keep you out of trouble. Come on. I'll introduce you to some of my friends.”

And Scott was finally out on the dance floor, sandwiched between Danny and a few people he had only heard the names of because he was a werewolf with super hearing. This was the strangest and most up close and personal introduction he'd ever had. But dancing, yeah, he liked dancing. And he liked trying new things.


End file.
